ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2647 (25th December 2003)
Plot Kat is outraged to discover that her wedding is a farce and Ray is a mate of Alfie's. Phil swings straight for Den when they come eye to eye in the club. Furniture and glasses shatter around the club as Den and Phil throw each other around the room until Den eventually flattens Phil to the floor with a chair leaving him in ultimate pain. Den tries to reason with Phil and offers him two hundred grand for him to flee and leave him and his family alone. Dennis enters the club and is on the receiving end of Phil's fist when Dennis goes to plunge back; Den announces that the feud has come to a climax. Tired of being perceived as cheap and feeling dirty, everything becomes all too much for Kat, and she breaks out into tears and locks herself in the bathroom. Phil agrees to let go off the feud, for now, and takes the two grand and sets out to make his great escape. Dennis is chuffed when Den calls him his son for the first time. As Alfie goes back down to the bar to tell everyone that the wedding is off, Lewis comes rushing through the crowd with Alfie's Absolute Decree. Alfie's chuffed to bits and persuades the registrar to marry him and Kat. Phil's asked for Sam's help to escape, and Ricky is shocked to learn that he will be responsible for getting Phil out of Walford, both Ricky and Phil remain hidden in the café while Sam sorts a solution with all the police lurking in Albert Square. While Den and Dennis call it truths and make amends, Kat and Alfie tie the knot for real, and Alfie has one more surprise left in store for Kat. As the celebrations continue and the night dawns darker, Alfie leads Kat outside to present her with a snow machine and a snow built Square. As the residents celebrate to festive songs in the snow, Ricky leaves the Square with Phil in tow; he's managed to escape. Cast Regular cast *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Alfie - Shane Richie *Phil - Steve McFadden *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Den - Leslie Grantham *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Nana Moon - Hilda Braid *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Kate - Jill Halfpenny *Dennis - Nigel Harman *Ricky - Sid Owen *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Mo - Laila Morse *Charlie - Derek Martin *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Belinda - Leanne Lakey *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Derek - Ian Lavender *Martin - James Alexandrou *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Vicki - Scarlett Johnson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Shirley - Robyn Moore *Mickey - Joe Swash *Kareena - Pooja Shah *Adi - Ameet Chana *Ronny - Ray Panthaki *Ash - Raji James *Tariq - Nabil Elouahabi *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Liam - Nathaniel Gleed *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery *Peter - Joseph Shade *Jack - Samuel & Joseph Timson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ray - David Walliams *Leonard Jay - Geoff Leesley *Lewis Walker - Terene Hillyer *Maxwell - Andrew Paul Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Back room *Bridge Street *Laura's *Turpin Road *Angie's Den - Club, office and stairway *89A George Street - Living room/kitchen *Walford Park Notes *Final appearance of Phil Mitchell until 24th October 2005. *This forty-minute second episode of a two-part special was broadcast at the later time of 8.40pm. *Wizzard's I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday is played over the final scene rather than the regular drum beats. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Phil has a showdown with Den at the club. Dennis makes a decision, and Alfie has some explaining to do to Kat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 15,220,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes